Draw A Circle That Is Mother
by 6Kuro8
Summary: (HETALIA) Mother Earth was the embodiment of the planet. She spent years watching how all the nations grew up. One day however, she vanished from their sight. Join the sickly woman as she meets them all once again and recounts various memories of her long life.


It was night time in New York City, the night life bursting in thousands of lights. It was not a strange sight for her; after all she wanders around a lot. That was what she was, a wanderer.

She wondered when was the last time she even said 'Hello' to any of the nations. It must have been decades ago, seeing as she barely talks to anyone. She was like a forgotten memory in time. It was funny really, that after all this time, no one saw her face, and how she looked like.

She was wearing a cloak which seemed to never come off. Her hands were under her gloves or her feet were laced with tall boots. It was not hard to find where she has been looking for; she walked through the streets a thousand times before.

The building in front of her was tall, just like any other building in the area. She walked up the steps, only stopping to let out a series of coughs. "Are you alright ma'am?" The security guard in front of the glass doors asked her, looking at her with a slightly worried expression.

"Yes yes I'm fine. I'm used to it." Mother Earth wheezed. Life was becoming hard for her, an unending disease has fallen upon her a long time ago due to pollution and the state if the planet. She was nothing more than a sickly lady in front of the guard's eyes.

She walked through the doors and headed towards the stairs. She wanted to see them. To see the nations she watched growing up to strong and confident people. _'When was the last time I have been to a meeting? I don't think I ever did.' _She thought bitterly, nostalgia creeping on her. She shut herself out from the world, wandering through the streets of every country.

She was not sure how she should feel for the countries now. In exchange for all of their technology she had to suffer everyday with no cure. _'I should not think about that right now. After all I'm getting old._' That was the thought that comforted her every single waking moment.

But why did she decide to visit now of all times? Would they forgive her for leaving them with no contact? Why did she even walk away from them in the first place? All she could remember was World War I and II, painful times for her. Her body ached for the length of the madness. Her body was numb; the cries of a thousand children, a thousand human beings paralyzed her to her spot.

She missed when times were simpler. She remembered the dinosaurs roaming the world, with only one person who understood her immortality, Pangaea. Well, Pangaea was long gone, and the only person she talked to was the god she heard that had trouble with Hungary.

She panted as she walked up one last flight of stairs. Why did she take the stairs in the first place? Oh right, elevators were too crowded for her, and an elite business building like this one would most probably have elevators packed.

She pushed open the door to the floor, walking in. it was not that hard to find it, seeing as they were always loud when together. She cracked the door open, big enough for her to peer inside. She spotted all of them, causing her breathing to hitch. When had they become so tall? To her surprise, she saw a small boy under her, peeking in too.

"Excuse me lady!" the boy said in an urgent voice, trying to get in the room.

"I'm the hero!" A loud obnoxious voice was heard, causing Mother Earth to crack a smile.

"Sit down you prat!" Another voice followed, much to Mother Earth's amusement.

'_They are still fighting after all of these years.' _She thought fondly, smiling. She then remembered the boy beneath her, and looked down.

"England you jerk..." He muttered, much to Mother Earth's amusement. She never seen him before, and was slightly surprised he knew about the nations. She crouched down to the boy's eye level, smiling slightly under her large hood.

"You know England?" She asked the boy, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" He asked her, confused.

"Well, I sort of raised him at one point in time." She replied nonchalantly.

"Woah so that means you're a nation?!" The boy exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. Mother Earth shook her head, shooting a look to the conference room. It seemed like they did not hear the boy's outburst.

"I am not a nation. I am Mother Earth, at your service." She introduced herself, standing up for a swift bow. She smiled down at the boy as realization shown on his face as he grabbed her hand and started shaking it.

"I'm Sealand!" He introduced himself ecstatically, making the planet nod. Now she realized who the boy was.

'_So this is Sealand. I never got the chance to meet him.' _ She thought. It was indeed true, as Sealand was built long after Mother Earth disappeared. "It's lovely to meet you. I thought you would be inside, haggling to be a nation." She said. She knew all about Sealand's goal to become a country.

"I would but that jerk England kicked me out." Sealand huffed. "I would become a stronger country than he would ever be!" He declared. Mother Earth smiled as she patted him on the head.

"Well you got my vote." She told him, much to the micro nation's delight.

"Really?!" Sealand exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Wait until everyone hears about this!" He shouted. "Thanks Mother!"

Mother Earth placed a hand over his mouth, making him silent instantly. She did not feel ready to confront everyone just yet. She needed a distraction. "How about we tell them later and we can see some musicals. I heard 13 the musical is having a rerun tonight." She said convincingly. She wanted some time before seeing the rest. She was afraid _'I can do it tomorrow.' _She thought. Sealand's eyes lit up and nodded excitedly.

"Wow really? You're the best!" Sealand praised her some more, making Mother Earth smile. She took a step away from the doors with Sealand, but hunched over once more to let out a series of coughs. "Are you okay Mother Earth?" Sealand asked her worriedly, looking at her with concern.

"It was just a cough. I would be fine." She answered, straightening her back.

As the two hand-in-hand walked out of the building, Mother Earth looked back at the main door. It felt unnatural, being so close to the nations she considered a family. She can't think about that right now. So as she listened to Sealand talking about some of his friends like Wy while they entered the theater with the tickets she bought, Mother Earth sat back and enjoyed herself.

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, MY OC MOTHER EARTH IS MINE. So anyways, I did not specify an appearance for Mother Earth ON PURPOSE! Go ahead and imagine her appearance. Also it said in the wiki that sealand loves musicals and wants to watch one in Broadway one day. 13 is a good musical, so you guys should definitely watch it.**


End file.
